Call Me Crazy
by SacredTearsofOrange
Summary: Quistis Trepe is still an Instructor two years after she and her fellow SeeD's had defeated Ultimecia in the Sorceress War, when the least expected Seifer Almasy steps into her life and sends it spinning upside down and out of control.
1. Hello Seifer

AN: The whole legal bit so I don't find myself sued- I don't own these chara's; Squaresoft/Square Enix does. Capishe?

**Call Me Crazy**

**Chapter One- **_'Hello Seifer'_

An overstressed and sleep-deprived yawn left the lips ofthe blonde instructor as she sat at the front of the class behind her desk, watching her students take an extensive test about the purpose and significance of the SeeD's in the current decade. It includedthe differences they have made and the impact the military force, their ranks compared to that of Army's of Galbadia and Deling.

_'Blah, blah-blah, blah blah...'_The instructor thought along the lines of this, even as the teacher.

This was one of the most commonly used units on the exit written test at the Garden, but even Quistis Trepe would agree that it was beyond boring. That however was her opinion, as an Instructor she was required to make the students know it like the back of their hands.

Her cloudless sky blue eyes gazed over the diverse students and caught on one that was dozing off, a brunette haired boy of short stature and a jovial nature. Raising an eyebrow, she cleared her throat very loudly, making every Cadet in the room jump. The culprit however, didn't even move, let alone stir.

Standing up, Quistis smoothed her uniform skirt out and walked slowly down one aisle, looking aside to each student and their work, nodding to three girls that twittered giddily when met in the eye directly by their idol; all three wearing the new Treppies Club pin on their collars. Finally making it to the young man that had began to snore obnoxiously, his body draped over the chair with his head leaning as far back as possible. She leaned over and positioned herself so her lips were mere millimeters from his ear and her breath barely tickled his ear lobe. Taking a deep breath, her commanding voice brought him back to earth in one shattering fall, "KOSS YARKI!"

He jumped and several people around him turned around, his eyes heavily hanging as he came back from his trip to space, rubbing his neck and mumbling, "Yes, Miss Trepe…"

She stood up and crossed her arms, her voice taunting yet "Let me assume Mr. Yarki, that you were one of the many under classmen that snuck out AFTER curfew last night and went to the party, which you knowingly confronted anddismissedthe fact that you could have easily been expelled if caught by the Garden Disciplinary Committee."

He looked at her as if he were waking up drunk off of an invisible liquor and slurred his words, yawning loudly, "And howww would you kno-know, In-struc-tor."

She leaned back down and whispered something in his ear that only he heard, "Oh don't you remember, dear Mr. Yarki that I was the female that you so happened to grab while trying to impress some of your fellow peers last night. I would keep your eyes open and your attention on your studies from now on or else I can easily slip a few name the Headmaster and the Commander and you can kiss your dreams of graduating good-bye."

His eyes got wide and he opened his mouth, "How…"

Placing a finger to her lips, she mouthed 'Not a word' to him and returned to the front of the room, sitting down behind her desk and rested her elbows on it. Everyone returned to his or her papers and Koss looked down at his test, not knowing a thing but pretending he did. The bell rang shortly after and Quistis called to them, "If you aren't finished with your test, place it on the corner of my desk- everyone else put it in the bin. Remember to read Chapters 15-19 so you are on track when we begin Unit 5 about the Galbadian Empire."

The Cadets slowly milled out of the room, the three girls with the pins saying good-bye to Quistis in unison and giggling out the door, talking madly fast about the plans of the Treppies Club. Leaning back into her cushioned chair, she sighed and unclipped her long blonde tresses ,falling over her shoulders as she unbuttoned the top two latches of her uniform in comfort, revealing a white undershirt beneath. She wasn't aware that someone was watching her until that someone knocked at the open door in a rhythm-like pattern. Raising an eyebrow, she called to the unknown as she closed her eyes, "Whoever you may be, come in and speak with me if you must…"

"You sound overworked and underpaid Quisty…" A deep sultry voice came from the door and she spun to look at the speaker. A twisted grin tainted her pink lips.

"Look who it is…I never thought I'd catch _you_ around here Seifer. After everything," She spoke and closed her eyes yet again, not needing to look at the tall blond haired knight of the former sorceress. His honey blond hair was still combed back messily, longer than it had been two years ago but still with a few stray strands falling onto his tanned forehead. Two aquamarine eyes, arrogant and egotistical yet cruelly cold looked the Instructor up and down before yawning casually and taking his trench coat off tiredly, displaying his masculine arms.

"What, no welcome hug and kiss? I'm hurt."

She opened her eyes, eyebrows raised as she spoke, unimpressed by his antics, "Does Squall or Cid know you are here?"

"Yes…puberty boy knows I'm here Trepe…" He growled and set his coat on one of the student chairs. Hyperion glinted almost as a sinful reminder of his wrongdoing yet it paraded his ego, screamingthe fact that he was back in town and there were again two gunblade users in the Garden. Unknown to him though, 3 had added to the tally since he had last stepped foot on the grounds. We'll just let him be the one to find out himself.

She crossed her legs, tucking them under her and rested herchin in her palm, gazing at him lazily, "Then what are you doing in a classroom when I wouldn't have caught you in class let alone doing anything productive towards graduating two years ago."

Seifer shrugged his shoulders and tuckedhis armstightly across his chest, "Times change Quistis. I just came by to say hi and see how you're doing. You look like shit…"

"Thanks for the newsflash."

"Anytime…"

She was opening her mouth to comment whenever ironically, the perfect person walked through the door, his steps filled with bounce and his lips twisted into a trademark smirk. Still standing on end, his golden blonde hair seemed to defy gravity and two baby blue eyes sparked with electricity. His voice sang out with an almostcheerful cockiness, "Yo Quistis…you better hurry or there ain't gonna save us any hotdogs. I might just have to work my manly cha-"

Muscles tensed as Zell Dincht saw the very person he hated with all his being. His anger flared, and a gloved fist tensed at his side.

"Hey chicken-wuss. Long time no fight?"

"What the fuck are you doing here Almasy?" He growled, refraining himself from anything he'd regret even though it would satisfy him greatly. The taller of the two sneered at the feisty air-boxer and spoke, his voice almost taunting and tempting him to make a move, "Don't piss in your pants out of fear chicken-wuss. I'm here on business and I meant nothing but to show up and say hi to an old friend."

Quistis had taken her shoes off before and now stood up, only 5'5" and walked slowly to them. Her blue eyes flashed in a alert as she gazed between them, "Zell, this is nothing to start a fight over. Seifer and I were just talking."

"He isn't welcome. And I sure as hell don't trust him around you…"

Seifer's face twisted into that of fury and pain, and he opened his mouth, but the only female in the room spoke before he could, "Seifer…you're going to have to get used to the fact that there are people here who don't really care what you went through. You can't be getting in fights every minute of the day for the next couple weeks that you are here."

His gaze was icy, voice dripping with venom as he looked at her, his anger getting the best of him,"I bet you'll be one of the first to join that little club alongside chicken-wuss."

Unable to contain himself any longer, the blond fist-fighter sent a flying a punch at Seifer and the receiver caught it, twisting him around to slam him against the wall, his hand readying itself to fly at the smaller ones head. Zell however, filled with rage and hatred of many years brought his knee up to make painful contact with the older ones groin, causing him to double over. Seifer, in midst of his state, used all the fury he had left in his body that wasn't consumed by pain and slammed his fist into Zell's face, most likely breaking something. They both fell to the ground in their own little heaps, groaning loudly.

"ENOUGH!" Quistis screamed and rushed over to them, kneeled between the two. Zell's nose was now bleeding with a passion asshe looked at it, shaking her head. Seifer wasn't moving and the only noise he made was a low guttural groan, his eyes squeezed shut.

A heavy clunking of boots greeted all of their ears and two stormy eyes glared down on the two and then to Quistis, "What the hell is going on?"

Quistis gave a sigh of frustration, bringing her palm to her forehead in exasperation, "I…I can explain."

"You're not explaining- they are."

Both didn't look up to meet his eyes, Seifer quieting his groan and the blood still flowed freely from Zell's nose. Neither one spoke, both kept silent. Squall's eyes flashed with anger and he glared down upon Seifer, "If you want to get into this Garden so bad Almasy, you had better open your damn mouth and come up with some explanation or I will deny you the chance to take refuge here, leaving you to go find somewhere to be protected."

"We…we got into a fight…" The blond grumbled as he gingerly began to try and get up, cupping his parts in pain and fear of any blow coming from somewhere, "I was…talking to Trepe…and then…chicken wuss…came in here and raised hell…"

"You dwibbint helb any…" Zell attempted to speak clearly but it came out funny sounding.

Quistis looked between the two, her blue eyes clouded, "Squall- considering their previous terms, a few words were passed back and forth and they decided to get physical."

Squall growled under his breath, "Seifer- get the hell to the SeeD dormitory you are assigned to share and Zell…once you get your current status checked over by Kadowaki, I will see you in my office ASAP. Neither one of you are stupid little kids, so grow the fuck up. Got it?"

Zell nodded in respect but glared at Seifer, slowly getting up off the floor and tried to subside the bleeding as he walked out of the room before Squall. The brunette haired Commander glanced between the two left in the room and shook his head, walking out without another word. Quistis let out a pained sigh and practically collapsed back into her chair, closing her eyes, "I'm too tired to deal with this…"

"Then get a different job…" Seifer slowly walked to her, his legs moving slowly.

She shook her head, standing back up tiredly, "I've been doing this for five years…it's going to be something I do for the rest of my life."

He grumbled under his breath, turning and beginning to start for the door. Taking a step forward, she opened her mouth to say something but instead she tripped over one of her shoes that she had taken off, pummeling to the floor face first. Seifer turned and looked at her, raising his eyebrows and a smirk tugging at his lips, attempting to keep a straight face.

"You alright?"

"Fine…just fine…" She growled and got up, smoothing out her skirt and pulling her boots on. Pulling his trench coat back onto his shoulders, he glanced at her over his shoulder as she redid the buttons of her uniform top and grabbed her tote bag, locking her desk panel.

Seifer ran his hand through his grown out blond hair and headed towards the door, "Hey Quistis- you got any clue who I am staying with?"

She nodded and ushered him out of the room, entering the security code so it locked before walking down the hall without answering. He walked quickly after her, matching her stride.

"Well, who?"

She turned down the hall and went to the elevator, pressing L1. The elevator gave a ding immediately as she stepped on, waiting for him to join before pressing the close button so they didn't have to wait. He glanced at her impatiently but Quistis ignored him, going through her tote and taking out her clip, replacing her hair back up in it's usual style and taking her glasses from her nose. She placed her spectacles back into their case and snapped it shut, replacing it in her tote.

"Come on Trepe, just tell me who?" Seifer snapped irritably, "I still have to go get my friggin bags from that damn old witch."

"Who, Dr. Kadowaki?"

"Yeah- her. Quistis, for Hyne's fucking sake, who am I staying with?" He looked at her angrily, stepping in front of her as the doors opened and two Cadet's stood in slight confusion of the human door.

"Me," She replied and walked around him, nodding to the Cadet's who smirked, both male and very arrogant at that, having checked Quistis out many times before. They watched her walk past before glancing to Seifer, glaring at him.He clutched his fists and stepped back onto the elevator, leaning against the back of doors that were closed, shutting his eyes irritably.


	2. Sharing might not be too bad

**Call Me Crazy**

**Chapter Two-** _'Sharing might not be too bad...'_

A couple minutes later while Quistis wasentering the security code toher door, she heard a heavy clunking and barely glanced to see that it was Seifer. He had a duffel bag over one shoulder, and Hyperion in the other hand, looking rather disgruntled.

"No need for that," She murmured to him, placing a hand on her hip and clutching her totebag in the other.

"Little Cadet wussy's…" He grumbled, "I'm not the most favorable person around here and they thought it would be honorable to try and start something while insulting me in full, walking through the atrium."

Sheshrugged with a tired,_'I told you so'_ look crossed her faceasthe door slid open, revealing the classy yet comfortable SeeD's quarters. They were better than Cadets and better than that of regular SeeD officers being thatshe was the Commanders analyst and friend, which did pay off immensely come time for paycheck bonus's. There was a fireplace with two sofas' and a large bookcase, a deskwith work panel access, and a full open kitchen.

She walked over to her vid-phone and saw a blinking light, pressingPLAY as she set her keys and tote bag on the counter. The message was from Selphie cheerfully telling her about "this totally friggin awesome Punk band coming to Balamb and how they soooo how to go see it."

Smiling, she saved it.

"She never changes…" Seifer commented, still standing there. She looked at him, taking her boots off, "The guest room is the second door on the right. You can make yourself comfortable."

Nodding, hewent to where he was told as sheturned the oven on, deciding that Pizza was as good as it was going to get. Taking out some veggies, she cleaned them and put them into a small bowl, tearing off lettuce and cutting up carrots. Placing it in the fridge, she turned and went over to her tote bag, taking a planner out of it and setting it on the counter, a reminder that she had some grades to work on.

She was in the middle of beginning to unbutton her uniform coat and then her under blouse as she stood in the living room whenever she heard someone clear their throat and gasped. She had become completely oblivious to the fact that Seifer was there,spinning aroundand quickly buttoned her shirt back up. Looking over her shoulder, she blushed deep red, "I just…I'm so used to being by myself."

"It's okay," He chuckled and walked into the kitchen and saw the oven on. He had changed into a gray turtleneck shirt, looking oddly sophisticated as her even as he raised his eyebrow, "You don't have to cook for me you know?"

"Oh…I have some pizza and I figured that would work."

He nodded, commented gruffly, "But still. I'm just staying here, not being taken care of, alright?"

She rolled her eyes and walked back into her room, shutting her door as she begin to strip down into her underclothes. This was going to be an interesting experience, especially because she had never lived with anybody. They hadn't given her a roommate when she was a Cadet and she became the youngest Instructor the Garden had so she got a nice little place for herself. _Sharing it might not be too bad…_

She thoughton itas she pulled on gray sweatpants and a white sweater, feeling very laid-back.

Walking back into the living room, she saw Seifer standing at the counter, tearing up more lettuce for the salad and putting it in a bowl. He had realized that she had walked back out and spoke in his roughly deep voice, "I saw that salad and there wasn't enough for two so I decided to add to it. If you've got a problem, well I'm sorry _Miss_ Tre-"

She nodded and cut off his sentence, "That's fine."

He raised and eyebrow at her curiously, "Really?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it? I was in my own world when I started making dinner," She walked over to him and grabbed a tomato and began to slice it up, sprinkling the pieces over the salad along with mushroom slices and little carrots.

"Not bad," He commented, and washed his hands.

She nodded, and the timer went off, "The pizza is ready."

After they had both dished up, they both sat at the table and ate in silence. Quistis ate slowly, glancing up at Seifer every few bites, chewing each bit she barely nibbled off. Seifer on the other hand was done with both pieces of pizza he had gotten within 5 minutes of sitting down, slowing when he began to pick at his salad. Silence remained between them both until she spoke up, "I heard Squall made the comment about the Garden being your protection…what's that all about?"

He continued to eat, stopping after a moment but stared at his plate, speaking slowly and agitated, "Well just take a minute and think about Quistis. I am one of the people responsible for Ultimecia taking form in this world. I was the stupid ass that was Sorceress Edea's 'knight' and help kill who she did. Do you honestly think people were going to accept me with open arms?"

Quistis set her fork down, responding curtly, "That didn't exactly answer my question Seifer."

"Use your fucking imagination- I was getting thrown out wherever I went and when I tried to stand up for myself, people attacked me! I was shot and burned Quistis!" He raised his voice, slamming his fist down on the table to make plates rattle.

Clutching his fist tightly, his voice cracked, "I've been the mockery of the entire country…the Garden is…the only place I have left."

Nodding she uncrossed her legs and stood up, still silent as she grabbed her plate and his plate, putting them in the sink. He watched her, analyzed her, a part of him so deep in his soul begging her to say something. He wanted to be accepted by somebody, just one person.

"Well…" She smiled softly as she put the salad in a Tupperware bowl and the leftover pizza in a plastic bag, "I think you've come to the right place, Seifer. But just don't expect people to open their arms right away, you have to show them that you're different person now."

He stood up and placed the salad dressing back in the refrigerator, satisfied but he didn't know how to relax so he remained his stern, rather mood for the rest of the evening. After finishing cleaning up, he bid her goodnight and went to his room. She however had grades to do and sat down in front of the fire, soft jazz music drifting from the music program on her work panel.

The clock on her bookshelf went from 9:20 to 10:05 then 11:45 and it was 1:25 when she finally finished and looked around, yawning, overly tired. She barely shut the glass on the fireplace and stumbled into the bedroom, falling down onto the bed, conking out and completely oblivious to the other sleeping body next to her. That body had no clue either.

Quistis was drifting slowly back from a deep slumber when she heard somebody clear their throat and her eyes snapped open. Her cornflower blue eyes gazed over and a scream emitted from her throat when she saw Seifer Almasy lying in the bed next to her.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?!" He growled angrily, ripping the covers off and jumped out of the bed, grabbing his PJ pants and pulling them over his boxers while Quistis bolted out of bed.

"What do you mean…you're in my…" She started but looked around and saw that it was the guest room and slapped her forehead and walked to the door ceil, banging it against the wood slightly.

He ruffled his hair up and sighed, grumbling loudly and collapsed back into bed, yelling into the pillow. The blankets were everywhere; it looked like they had done more than just sleeping the night before. She heard her phone ring and disappeared into the other room. Seifer sat there dazed, still getting over the initial shock ofa womanending up in his bed, more or less _that_ woman. He was waiting for her to come back when he heard her walking down the hall.

He bolted out of the bed and around the corner, stopping her mid-way in the hall, his tone questioning, "Who was that?"

"It was the dormitory security, they were calling to make sure I was okay…" She responded, taken back he was interrogating her.

"And what did you tell them?" He hissed, seeming a bit aggravated.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust and disrespect, "You're overstepping your boundaries, Mr. Almasy. My business is my business and I'll do what I like with OR without your permission."

Going to step around him, Seifer used his rather muscular to block her and she went opposite only to be block again. She gave an angered snort and stamped her foot, "Seifer Almasy- move out of my WAY THIS INSTANCE! You are staying WITH ME and required to OBEY me!"

"Obey you? What, now I'm your slave?!"

She crossed her arms, her words rolling off her tongue curtly and precisely, "I did not say that but _it is_ common courtesy to listen to the person that was SO willing to offer her dorm to share with somebody who NEEDED somewhere to stay!"

"If you didn't want me than you SHOULD HAVE NEVER OFFERED!" He yelled, his fists tight.

She also clutched her fists, yelling back, "THAN I TAKE MY OFFER BACK!"

"FINE!" He yelled at her, stalking back to the guest bedroom and slammed his door, disappearing into his room. There was a few more minutes before the door to Quistis's room also slammed shut with just as much fury. It would open after ten minutes, the woman that was filled with fury now wearing her regulation SeeD uniform and had her hair up nicely, glasses on her nose accordingly, and her tote bag in hand. She was in the kitchen when Seifer walked back out, wearing his usual and gave her an unimpressed look, "Where are you heading off to looking so dressed up?"

Quistis glanced over at him lazily and raised her eyebrows, "I, have work to do."

He rolled his eyes and gave her a '_whatever_' look, clutching his Hyperion in one hand as he headed towards the door. She crossed her arms, "Where are you going?"

The tall blond didn't respond until hestopped atthe door, glancing over his shoulder, "I don't believe I have to tell you that."

As he walked through, she growled under her breath, "You ass…"


	3. We have a deal then

**Call Me Crazy**

**Chapter Three-**_'We have a deal then.'_

Bringing her arms above her body, Quistis stifled a bare yawn as she ventured down the hallway, her boots clicking rather loudly. She peered around, stopping in mid step. Where was everybody? Yes, most students were in class at this time but there were the usual lurkers that she would catch and assign the according punishment to the way they responded.

"It's too quiet…" The blonde instructor spoke out loud to no one, her thoughts kept to herself, _'Hmm…I wonder where Seifer has ran off. Hang on, why in bloody hell am I thinking about that arrogant bastard?'_

Giving an angry snort, Quistis began to march down the hall, her nose held high whenever she rounded around the corner, running head long into somebody. She stumbled backwards, the person barely moving.

"Good afternoon _Instructor_," A deeply accented voice chuckled, two sparkling violet eyes looking down at her. She brought her eyes up to meet a familiar face, smirking even in the aftershock of nearly falling flat on her back, "Hello _Kinneas._"

Irvine smiled and wrapped an arm around her gently, in a friendly matter, "How ya doing Quisty? It seems like it's been months since we last sat down for drinks…"

She smiled at him and squeezed him before unwrapping himself, "It's alright, I understand. You've been out on field missions and I've been doing what I've always done, do what Squall needs and teach the incoming Cadet's."

The longhaired auburn brunette nodded, commenting lightly, "Doing what the Commander needs includes taking in Almasy?"

Quistis sighed, taking her glasses from the ridge of her nose and slid it to hang on her shirt. The cowboy smirked and reached over, rubbing her arm softly, " 'ey, it's alright babe. Gotta do whatcha gotta do."

She smiled and nodded, reaching forward to cup and pat the side of his face, "No matter what, you're always here for me Irvine…"

Most people didn't understand when they wrapped an arm around each other going down the hall and gave each other big hugs in midst of one having a significant other. They had a very close relationship for most of the period after the Sorceress Wars, in which they needed each other and were there even when the other didn't.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and begun walking with her slowly, "That's what I'm here for darlin. So has that Almasy been treatin you right or do I need to kick his ass?"

"No, no," She chuckled, resting her arm around his back, "We're…getting long okay. We did good for the first few hours until I stayed up late, walked half asleep into his room, and slept in the same bed as him."

Irvine snorted, taking his hat from his head as he laughed. She shook her head still, leaning against him with a sigh, "What's even better is we both freaked out and then we ended up arguing the rest of the morning until he was out the door."

Glancing down at her, he raised an eyebrow, "Babe, you need to take some time off…"

She shook her head, "No, I can't Irvine."

Unwrapping himself, he crossed his arms as he stood in front of her, looking quite stubborn. She crossed her arms in mock replication, glaring back at him, her cornflower blue eyes sparking also with playfulness. The cowboy yawned and his appearance broke as he brought a hand to his lips before scratching his unshaven stubble like chin.

Raising an eyebrow, Quistis spoke saucily, "It doesn't appear that I'm the one who needs sleep, Mr. Kinneas."

He tipped his hat and turned, beginning to walk down the hallway, his cowboy boots clicking until he went to round the corner and waved his half-gloved hand at her, calling in his deep voice, "Maybe so. Toodles."

The instructor gave a content yet exhausted sigh and turned, walking down the again as she had been. She took her glasses from hanging on her shirt and replaced them in front of her eyes, the usual calm façade appearing again on her face, her Siren like mask. '_It's really sad that many people don't know the real me…not the slutty Instructor that I come off. But I don't even give myself that chance…how can I expect other people to?_' She thought before walking back into her classroom, smiling at the students as she walked to her front work panel, "Good morning class."

Two deep blue eyes stared at the mahogany door of the Commander's office as Seifer brought his fist to knock on it curtly, getting rather impatient. He had been told to come to his office at nine o'clock sharp when Xu, Squall's secretary and one of the head SeeD's had caught him at the stairs waiting for the elevator. He was told to wait down in the atrium until the _Commander_ had an opening. It had really pissed Seifer off.

"Come in," A monotone voice called and he opened one of the doors widely, walking in to see the brunette haired officer sitting against his desk, his arms crossed promptly and two cold stormy eyes glaring back at Seifer's softly but sickly sky blue orbs.

They stared at each other and time seemed to freeze, two men who had both suffered and had grown from the pain experienced in the wars. They were so alike but so different at the same moment.

Squall raised an eyebrow; speaking curtly, "Sit down."

The blond gunblade user did as he was told, sitting in the chair in front of the Commander. Squall Leonhart shut his eyes rather irritably as Xu walked in unannounced, her arms full of paper and look of accomplishment on her face, "Here you are Squall. I got all the papers you asked and those reports for your fath…"

Her dark eyes gazed between the two and her attitude changed, getting quite snippety as she dumped the papers on his desk and ripped out a small packet from the stack, waving in front of Squall's face rudely until he grabbed it with his hand. She curtsied in a mock fashion and glared daggers at him, "Here you- _your majesty_. I'm _so_ sorry to interrupt your _royal_ obligations."

Spinning on her heel, the fiery dark haired female stomped out of the room and slammed the double doors shut. Both men blinked several times before Squall sighed, "Damn woman…I swear she's on her period all month, every month, all year round.."

Seifer rolled his eyes, "Aren't they all…so…what's this all about?"

The brunette-haired SeeD nodded and went behind his desk, sitting down and grabbed a pen, extending it and the packet towards the person sitting opposite of him, "You need to fill this out. It's all of the information you need to be registered as a…student again at the garden."

Bored already, the response was a slight nod and began to go along and fill out the forms. The next 20 minutes were filled with him growling in frustration, pondering over what exactly he would put down to explain and scratch out what he had written several times. It was when he finished the first two pages that he glanced towards to look at Squall, his voice deadly still, "How many more of these do I need to fill out?"

Squall gave a grin and brought out two more packets twice of the size of the one Seifer was writing in. He responded with a glare, "You're shittin' me, right?"

The Commander shook his head and with a slightly amused face, he turned to his phone and dialed a number, placing the corresponding headset in his ear. He spoke out loud and in his regular stern tone, "Hello Bernice. Can you please patch me through to Laguna? Yes, this me Bernice. No, I've been doing just fine. Thank you, but I'm running short on time. Could you please patch me through to my father?"

Seifer glanced up to look at him, laughing slightly to himself. He also received a death glare too as the SeeD began to work on some paperwork, his pen scratched noisily against the paper. He paused though when the voice on the other line began to speak to him. He responded, "Hello Laguna."

….

"No…I don't feel comfortable calling you Dad but if you honestly insist."

….

"No, no, I'm fine _Dad_. I was calling cause I need to ask some favors of you."

Seifer sighed and went back to his filling out. H is residence? _'Living in the guest room of Quistis Trepe's dorm who I almost lost my life to because somehow she woke up in MY bed this morning…_He thought, _Most likely we'll both be so sick of each other by the end of the week that she'll send word to puberty boy here and make me stay with that stupid gunslinger or chicken-wuss.'_

"I know that I spoke to you about Almasy a week or so ago, right? Yes, well I need you to completely clear his file if that's possible. His record, his slate, whatever the hell you want to call it Laguna, it needs to be as clean as possible."

He, who was the subject of that conversation, glanced up to watch Squall. His eye flashed with a look of confusion mixed with that of seriousness and agitation. The voice on the other line spoke for quite a long period of time before his son responded, "Yes, I know it wouldn't be easy Laguna. I'm not stupid but he's been a victim of some rather malicious attacks. There had been civilians beating him wherever he shows his face in Deling, in Esthar. It really doesn't matter, they will physically harm him in anyway possible."

….

"If you really insi-"

….

"Fine. If that's what it takes, then that makes it a deal. Agreed?"

Seifer was quite curious at this point. They had agreed upon something? His removal? His banning from the country, to be banished into the forests of Trabia? Maybe they'd like to stick him in the Deep Sea Research Center and let him go completely insane before sending him to a mental institution.

'_That'd be rather pleasant, wouldn't it?' _He thought darkly, staring at the paper now. Glancing up when he heard the phone go down on the charger, he opened his mouth to speak aloud. Squall stopped him with a flick of his hand.

"Seifer," He spoke in a flustered and angered voice, "It seems my father has decided to pay SeeD."

"And what's so wrong with that?" He tilted his head rather arrogantly, in an almost tauntingly way, "What for is what I'm wondering of. I heard my name in that sentence and I don't know if I'm going to enjoy it."

Squall stood up now, flinging his pen down on the table and headed for the door. Seifer met him, "Whoa- hang on! You better fuckin explain before run off because you're dealing with my problems now, Leonhart."

The Commander twisted around, his stormy eyes raging with anger, "MY father has paid for SeeD to protect your sorry ass Almasy! You know what- since you're living with Trepe, why doesn't she become your personal bodyguard too!"

The blond took a step back, rather blown away by this sudden change of forces. He watched the son of the President slam through the doors and push past Xu, his furry white jacket collar disappearing as he stepped onto the airlift. Xu gave a angry huff, shouting down at him, "Thanks- thanks FOR NOTHING ASSHOLE!"

She then saw Seifer and smiled weakly, "Oh…hello, Seifer."

Smirking, he handed her the packet of forms he had been filling out, "Here, I'll get to this later."

The petite ball of spitting fire nodded rather tentatively and stepped into the office, closing the doors behind her. Seifer stood now in the entryway by himself until the airlift came up and he stepped on, disappearing down the shaft.

A yawn left Quistis's lips as she glanced around her dorm, searching for the source of her current troubles. His coat wasn't at the door and Hyperion was lying somewhere as she had expected to see. Walking to the guest bedroom, she slipped her head in to see the bed still unmade and looked like the man had twisted faster than tornado in it. She was reminded of the conversation they had that morning and cringed.

She then sighed and walked to her room, shutting her door and began to shed of her clothes. The SeeD uniform fell to the floor and she quickly changed into her civilian clothes, bringing her long sleeves onto her arm and snapped them onto her vest after placing the black gloves on her hands. She was walking to the kitchen when she glanced at the clock. It read four o'clock.

"Seifer…where are you?" She spoke aloud to no one, slipping her boots on. Realizing she was beginning to worry, she shook the thought away and decided to go to the Secret Area for a while, look over the Garden and ponder. She decided she enjoyed pondering on the impossible, it was better than having to stress over current predicaments.

Walking down the hall through the doors, into the hall connected that section of the building to the main part, and then down through the training center, Quistis's thoughts did what she hadn't wanted them to do. They were thinking about the blond that was living with her.

As she was stepping into the Secret Area, she saw Seifer standing there with his elbows resting against the railing, his eyes out and staring to the beyond. Glancing around, she saw no other couples and walked slowly towards him, coming up to stand next to him. He didn't look to her and didn't say anything, both keeping the silence and to themselves.

"You know…" He finally said after many moments, his voice soft but raspy at the same time, "there's only one person I ever had sympathy for in my entire life. It was when I was trying to hide away from everyone, so I wouldn't be attacked again…there was this girl…"

AN: Sorry it took awhile, life ish busy.Heh, heh….cliffhanger. No, it tis not a romantic girl. A young, kind, innocent girl. You know, the one that wears white and has a dove? No, no, I'm kidding. Thanks for those few who have reviewed. If I stay on schedule, I'll have a chapter or two up next weekend.


End file.
